From this life and the next
by granger malfoy 93
Summary: I will love you always,from this life and the next" he slowly laid his cold body on the couch and stared at the ceiling.He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. a sleep where he will never be awaken to see the beautiful sunrise of tomorrow...


**(A/N) : this is my first attempt on writing one-shot fic. Just wanted to give it a try. JK owns everything.**

" I love him Harry! I just love him!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. Her face glowed like never before. She was smiling broadly at Harry and just poured all of her heart contents. Harry slowly looked up and stared directly at her face, finally meeting her gaze. He could see she was happy. Here she was, finally admitting that she loves a boy named Ronald Weasley, one of the member of the golden trio, one of her friend, one of his friend. Hermione just kept saying the same words over and over again, still not knowing that with every words that came out from her mouth, she had broken his heart into tiny pieces.

Harry just kept staring at her beautiful glowing face and said nothing. He could see that the sadness in her eyes was no longer there, it was now replaced by something that was called happiness, or in other word, **LOVE**

But he wasn't the one that caused the happiness in her eyes. it was someone else. Someone that is very important to him. Someone he knows. His own best friend, Ron.

"Harry….." she called. She waved her right hand up and down in front of his face, but he didn't seemed to hear her. He just sat there, still staring directly at her face. His emerald pair of eyes locked with her beautiful chestnut pair.

" H.A.R.R.Y… Harry!" she finally snapped. "did you heard what I've just said?" she continued. Her eyebrows raised. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry finally snapped back into reality. He tried to recall what she was trying to tell him just then. He could hear his heart break when he finally did.

He looked directly into her eyes, and forced out a smile.

"yes, mione. I heard you." Said Harry weakly.

Hermione smiled once more.

"oh, Harry! I'm so nervous!" she automatically jumped to her feet and started to twirl.

"I've never felt this way before." She said between giggle.

Harry admired her figures as she twirled happily in front of him. He never saw her like that. She was so beautiful. So… perfect. Harry felt the urge to just hug and kiss her passionately at the time. She was amazing and pretty in every single way.

Hermione stopped twirling after a while when her stomach started to turn upside down and she felt like throwing up. She sat beside Harry and rested her head on Harry's shoulder gently.

"I love him Harry." She mumbled. Harry shut his eyes close not wanting to hear those painful words again.

" I love him so much" she said again.

Hermione slowly lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. She could finally saw that something was troubling him.

"harry," she whispered softly, worries in her eyes.

" what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry looked up. He managed to give her a fake smile before saying

"do you really love him mione?"

She smiled and nodded. "more than anything"

" then you should go." Harry said softly. He took her hand and held it tightly in his hand.

"tell him hermione. Tell him."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and she suddenly felt guilty for telling him that she was falling in love with their own best friend.

"a-are you sure?" she stammered.

"yeah, why not"

Hermione smiled broadly and wrapped his arms over Harry's neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered softly in his ears.

"thank you Harry…… for everything."

Harry could feel her warm breath warming his ears. He closed his eyes not wanting for that moment to end. He felt her heart beat beating on his muscular chest. The two slowly broke apart. They stared at each other for a while before Hermione broke the silence.

"um… I be-better go."

"yeah… you should" he replied, but turned around immediately, trying hard to hide his face. A face that filled with sadness.

"goodbye Harry" Hermione said, and with that, she made her way out of the room leaving Harry alone.

He turned around slowly and watched her as she made her way out of the room. as she made her way to the person that she truly loves, Ron.

Harry immediately fell on the couch. He tried his best to throw away all his thoughts about Hermione.

'you doesn't deserve her Harry.' He thought to himself. He stared at the ceiling. He shut his yes closed.

**Flashbacks**

"so doctor, how was it?" harry asked, looking straight at his doctor sitting at the other side of the table. "is there anything wrong?" he continued.

The middle aged doctor cleared his throat. He slowly put the piece of paper on the table and sighed. He turned his gaze back to his unfortunate patient.

"third stage. Mr. Potter, you had leukemia. Third stage. I'm so sorry to tell you that we couldn't do anything to help. You must undergo the operation immediately." He explained.

Harry was stunned. He didn't know how to react by that statement.

" I had leu-leukemia?" he whispered. He felt a sudden coldness went through his body like an electric shock. He could feel his body started to shake.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor replied. "but still, there's always the operation that you can go through, but the chances for you to survive is very less, and it will cost a massive amount of money." He continued.

"how much?"

"5 million pounds"

Upon hearing the amount of money he must use to undergo the operation, he knew, that he couldn't afford it. With that, all he needed to know at that time was how much time did he have to live. He needed to ask. He needed to know the answers. He needed to know how long.

" how much longer can I live?" He asked his doctor, and the answer to that questions made him lost all his hope in life.

" 3 months…"

**End of flashbacks**

He opened his eyes once more. The image of Hermione twirling happily in front of him still clear in his mind. She must not know. She couldn't. If she's happy, then he will be happy too. He smiled.

"I love you Hermione…" he whispered softly. A clear tear slid down his cheek.

"I will love you always…..from this life, and the next…."

And with that last word, he slowly laid his cold body on the couch and stared at the ceiling. he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A sleep where he will never be awaken to see the beautiful sunrise of tomorrow…..

**(A/N) how was it? To be honest, I didn't really liked it. It was just okay. I think. Please review. This is my first attempt on writing one-shot, so any criticism will be appreciated.**


End file.
